The present invention generally relates to message pads and like devices. More particularly, this invention relates to secure means for leaving a message in a conspicuous location at a door.
Oftentimes, particularly in an emergency situation, it is desired to leave a written message for a person who cannot be located. A message on a piece of paper left tacked to a door or under a windshield wiper of a car may become lost or go unnoticed for hours. Thus there is a need for means to leave a written message that is secured in place and that is conspicuous to the intended recipient.